The principal objectives of the proposed experiments are to increase our understanding of intra-individual conflicts arising from the simultaneous instigation of incompatible responses and, especially to determine whether, and to what extent, ethanol alleviates the aversiveness of such conflicts and accelerates their resolution. Experiments will be conducted to determine the effects of graduated dosages of ethanol on behavior in avoidance-avoidance conflict situations, to delineate changes in stimulus generalization gradients under alcohol, to evaluate altered voluntary alcohol intake during conflicts induced by the imposition of difficult discriminatory tasks, to evaluate counter-conditioning and other procedures for neutralizing the aversive gustatory property of ethanol, and to determine whether innate as well as conditioned fears may be attenuated by ethanol. These studies will be conducted at the infra-human level with rats as the principal subjects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Crowell, C.R., and Brown, J.S. The Psychology of conflict. International Encyclopedia of Neurology, Psychiatry, Psychoanalysis and Psychology, in press. Brown, J.S. Persistent Self-Punitive Behavior. In Schuster, C.R., & Colotla, V. (Eds.). Seventh Annual Symposium on Behavior Modification. New York: Earlbaum Associates, 1978, in press.